The revenge of Hera and Zeus
by jtduece
Summary: Hermione hears a rumor from a classmate about Harry Potter and does everything to get it out of the way. Translation of my own Story


Hermione sat in the library as was usual for her, working on a paper that was due soon. She was sitting at the table she had occupied already since her first year, the one from where she saw the entrance when she looked up. So she could see who came and went where, something that quickly turned out to be useful.

But today she was so immersed in her paper that she did not notice a small group of her classmates entering the library looking around for something. It was not long before they apparently found what they were looking for and disappeared into one of the rows of shelves.

Only when she felt a vibration that emanated from her leather strap, that she was wearing on her right wrist did she look up and look over her right shoulder.

"You can sit down, I do not bite", She said to no one.

"How do you always do that to Hermione?", she got the question in response as the group that had just entered the library emerged from behind a shelf.

"I'll tell you that someday", said Hermione plainly and made some room at her table, so that the six could sit down on the round table.

"How can I help you?", Hermione asked as she looked at the group.

The group consisted of Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Susan Bones.

"Since we have no time tomorrow to meat, we as a group thought to write our essay for Ancient Runes today", said Daphne and brought her runes book from her bag.

"Sounds good. I'm already in the process of attributing the paper", Hermione said, putting down her quill.

"Oh. How far have you got? I just wrote two inches", Tracey asked, glancing at the parchment lying in front of Hermione.

" I already have two feet and am about three quarters through it", replied Hermione.

"Then you can help us a bit", Terry interposed, opening his book and searching for the right page.

This uneven group, with members from all four houses, also went to work immediately, which worked perfectly. You also had to know that this group met more or less since the second half of the first year to study together. So, they had quickly discussed what they would need for their paper of information and where they would find it. Hermione meanwhile gave them tips on how to find information better.

"Hey Hermione, did you already hear what, is said about Potter in our common room?", Blaise asked her.

"No, I do not have heard that yet. Usually you can hear it all over the castle", Hermione said, looking at Blaise questioningly.

"They say he is forced to kiss her feet and beg her to get detention with Professor Umbridge as punishment", he replied to her questioning looks.

Hermione made a sound that sounded like a suppressed laugh.

"Let me guess. Malfoy gave birth to this rumor? That sounds like something that this little something would try. Typically, stupid Slytherin, no idea about anything", was her response before she turned back to her paper.

"Hey!", Daphne and Tracey shouted together while the rest of the group laughed.

"What? She is not wrong", said Susan, still laughing.

"Exactly. That's the level of Malfoy and much of Slytherin. No idea about subtlety. No real sign of cunning, ambition, and pride", Padam agreed.

"I think it's about time somebody shows Malfoy where is place is", Hermione said and started packing her things.

"If you excuse me, I have to talk to someone. We meet on Friday at the usual place. Keep your ears open, I expect more than hearsay this time", Hermione said and hurried out of the library.

Hermione ran without much notice through the hallways of Hogwarts, knowing exactly where to go. It was not long before she arrived on the fourth floor, where she went to a room in the far corner of the castle. A place that not many students visited. She had quickly arrived at the door and could hear someone talking in the room. She could not really make out the voices, but she could guess who the one voice belonged to. She knocked on the door and the two voices fell silent immediately, causing her to knock again.

She heard footsteps approaching the door, which showed her that she was heard. With a skillful grip, she grabbed the back of her robe and pulled out a hood that she had sewn in, pulling it down to her face.

The door opened and a similarly dressed person stood in the door of the room.

"I am Hera and wish to speak with Zeus. It's urgent", spoke she to this person.

"Come in, sister Hera. I am Apollo. Come in", answered the person and stepped aside.

"Thank you, Apollo", Hermione answered and entered the room.

The room was comfortably furnished. There were several sofas and chairs, there was even a fireplace in one of the corners. In the center of the room were several tables with parchments, feathers and ink lying around. At one of the tables stood the person anyone who knew this room knew only as Zeus.

"Apollo, if you have nothing more to say, you can go", the voice of Zeus sounded.

"I told you everything I knew, Zeus. I'll leave now", Apollo answered and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Zeus went to a star chart that hung on the wall and was dotted with various runes. He pulled his wand out from a forearm holster and touched one of the runes with it, which briefly flashed and then dark again. The room was soon flooded with a buzzing of a thousand bees for a few seconds as the anti-tampering ward went up.

"What can I do for you today, Hera?", Zeus wanted to know from Hermione.

"I heard from Agent James that Malfoy once again started a rumor about you Har ...", began Hermione, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"No names Hera", said Zeus, before he let Hera continue.

"Yes, yes. Now Agent James told me that Malfoy once again spreads rumors about Harry Potter in his common room. Potter would be forced by Professor Umbridge to kiss her feet and beg her to let him go", she told Zeus what she had learned from Blaise.

This explanation caused Zeus to burst into laughter.

"That's a good one. The ferret has certainly overworked himself this time", said the still laughing Zeus.

"I do not think that's funny. It only damages Potter's reputation", Hermione snapped.

It took a while for Zeus to recover from his laughter and be able to answer Hermione.

"Hera, if you are so displeased with what the ferret says about Potter, then you have the permission to teach him a lesson. I recommend you use the services of Hypnos and Morpheus. The two of them probably have an idea how to deal with Malfoy", Zeus replayed which brought a big smile on her face.

Zeus was right in saying that Hypnos and Morpheus knew what they were doing. They did not strike directly; no, they waited a whole week and the rumor spread in the castle before they attacked.

All residents, whether students or professors, were eating dinner one week later when lightning flashed through the great hall and struck near the Slytherin table. After a brief cry, everyone had recovered when Draco Malfoy suddenly began to glow bright blue. The glow lasted for about thirty seconds before disappearing again. Before anyone could react to that, he jumped up and ran to the Teacher's Table, straight to Professor Umbridge.

"Professor Umbridge, I have to tell you something!", Draco grabbed her and dropped to her knees in front of her and started to kiss her feet's.

"I have to tell you how great I think it is that icon kiss your feet. I would like to do nothing else the whole day. So much do I love your feet", he said so loud that his voice was heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing there?", came it frightened form Umbridge, while trying to hide her feet from him, which she failed in, because Draco had his arms around her ankles.

"I adore your feet!". Draco replied firmly.

"Stop it immediately. This is ridiculous!", screamed Umbridge.

"I cannot do that. I cannot let Potter do anything and I cannot do. I'm better at everything than this half-breed", Draco just said and kept going.

None of the other professors even made an effort to separate the two, as they were far too overwhelmed by what they saw here. It was only when another flash of lightning swept the hall, writing burning letters in the air, that the other professors had caught and separated them, with Draco still trying to kiss Umbridge's feet. It was only when the lightning had finished writing that Draco turned blue again and stopped trying to escape and kiss the feet.

"What happened?", Draco asked, slightly confused when the glow stopped, but just as fast as the glow had stopped, the memories came back.

Immediately he began to spit wildly.

"Bah, how disgusting! How shall I ever get rid of this taste?", he screamed hysterically, but no one paid him any attention, for all present looked at the message in the air.

"**Do as you would be done by Draco, not even in a rumor. **

**Hypnos, Morpheus, Hera in the name of Zeus**"


End file.
